colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DoRaDoRa - Ne.P
Descripción *'Titulo:' DoRaDoRa. 120px|right *'Artista:' Ne.P *'Single:' DoRaDoRa. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance, K-pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 06-09-2012. Video full|center|400 px Sujin, Ji Soo, Ami, Eun Chae Romanización Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Eotteokhae eotteokhae geureoni Niganaege eotteoke geurae baby Eojjeoda eojjeoda byeonhaenni Nalsogingeoni eojjeomyeon geurae baby Neottaemune naegaseumi apamak I’m gonna get you back !! Mideonneunde neoman mideosseonneunde Nunapi kkamkkamhae Neottaeme dora dora dora pingdora Eoeoeojireowo eo Nanjeongmal molla molla molla nanmolla Neol chatgil barae waeirae neo neo Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Ttanyeoja ttanyeoja saenggyeonni Bammeokdeusi geojitmal haenni baby Eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon geureoni Neomajeo ppeonhan geureon namjani baby Neottaemune naegaseumi apamak I’m gonna get you back !! Neobakkenan gidaelgosi eomneunde Gaseumi mangmakhae Neottaeme dora dora dora pingdora Eoeoeojireowo eo Nanjeongmal molla molla molla nanmolla Neol chatgil barae waeirae neo neo Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Neottaeme michyeo michyeo michyeo nan michyeo Eoeoeojireowo eo Nanjeongmal molla molla molla nanmolla Neol chatgil barae waeirae neo neo Neottaeme dora dora dora pingdora Eoeoeojireowo eo Nanjeongmal molla molla molla nanmolla Neol chatgil barae waeirae neo neo Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Español Oh oh oh oh subele hasta arriba Oh oh oh oh sígueme sígueme ¿Cómo, cómo has podido? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto bebé? ¿Cómo, cómo has cambiado? ¿Ha mentido? ¿Cómo has podido bebé? Me duele el corazón por tu culpa Voy a conseguirte de vuelta Yo confiaba en ti, yo confiaba solo en ti Mis ojos se están oscureciendo Estoy girando, girando, girando, gracias a ti. Estoy tan mareado Tu de verdad no sabes, no sabes, no sabes de mi. Espero encontrarte - ¿qué te pasa? Oh oh oh oh subele hasta arriba Oh oh oh oh sígueme, sígueme Oh oh oh oh subele hasta arriba Oh oh oh oh sígueme, sígueme ¿Has conocido a una chica nueva? ¿Sabía usted miente tan fácilmente como un bebé? ¿Cómo, cómo has podido? ¿Es usted uno de aquellos chicos bebé normal? Me duele el corazón por tu culpa ¡Voy a tenerte de nuevo! No tenía dónde apoyarse sino en ti Mi corazón se siente frustrado Estoy girando, girando, girando, ya que de Estoy tan mareado ¿De verdad no lo sé, no lo sé, no me conoces Espero que te encuentres - ¿qué te pasa? Oh oh oh oh turn it up Oh oh oh oh sígueme sígueme Oh oh oh oh turn it up Oh oh oh oh sígueme sígueme Me estoy volviendo loco, loco, loco por tu culpa Estoy tan mareado ¿De verdad no lo sé, no lo sé, no me conoces Espero que te encuentres - ¿qué te pasa? Estoy girando, girando, girando, ya que de Estoy tan mareado ¿De verdad no lo sé, no lo sé, no me conoces Espero que te encuentres - ¿qué te pasa? Oh oh oh oh subele hasta arriba Oh oh oh oh sígueme, sígueme Oh oh oh oh subele hasta arriba Oh oh oh oh sígueme, sígueme Hangul 오오오오 Turn it up 오오오오 Follow me Follow me 어떡해 어떡해 그러니 니가내게 어떻게 그래 BABY 어쩌다 어쩌다 변했니 날속인거니 어쩌면 그래 BABY 너때문에 내가슴이 아파막 I’m gonna get you back !! 믿었는데 너만 믿었었는데 눈앞이 깜깜해 너땜에 돌아 돌아 돌아 핑돌아 어어어지러워 어 난정말 몰라 몰라 몰라 난몰라 널 찾길 바래 왜이래 너 너 오오오오 Turn it up 오오오오 Follow me Follow me 오오오오 Turn it up 오오오오 Follow me Follow me 딴여자 딴여자 생겼니 밥먹듯이 거짓말 했니 BABY 어쩌면 어쩌면 그러니 너마저 뻔한 그런 남자니 BABY 너때문에 내가슴이 아파막 I’m gonna get you back !! 너밖에난 기댈곳이 없는데 가슴이 막막해 너땜에 돌아 돌아 돌아 핑돌아 어어어지러워 어 난정말 몰라 몰라 몰라 난몰라 널 찾길 바래 왜이래 너 너 오오오오 Turn it up 오오오오 Follow me Follow me 오오오오 Turn it up 오오오오 Follow me Follow me 너땜에 미쳐 미쳐 미쳐 난 미쳐 어어어지러워 어 난정말 몰라 몰라 몰라 난몰라 널 찾길 바래 왜이래 너 너 너땜에 돌아 돌아 돌아 핑돌아 어어어지러워 어 난정말 몰라 몰라 몰라 난몰라 널 찾길 바래 왜이래 너 너 Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Oh oh oh oh turn it up oh oh oh oh follow me follow me Datos Categoría:Ne.P